Paper Bear 3: Shadow Retro World
by Remited
Summary: Ty was going to find a gift for Bow but instead made her disappear into who knows where, Now Ty with the help of Starlow from the Mario and Luigi series to bring her back.


Another day in the life of Ty the plush bear, woke up the same way he does nowadays, Bow scaring him awake.

Ty: Geez, Bow! Do you always have to wake me up like that?

Lady Bow: GWAH HA HA HA! Yes I do!

Ty: One day you'll give be a heart attack and I would die.

Lady Bow: Hush up with your complaining. I got no time for that, it's a special day today.

Ty: Is is?

Lady Bow: Yeah... A day someone very special celebrates the day they are born.

Ty: Eh...

Lady Bow: **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

Ty flails his arms in fright.

Ty: Oh...

Lady Bow: I can't believe you forgot.

Ty: How could I forget if I didn't even know the date to begin with? You never told me.

Lady Bow: Still... If you cared about me as much as you do. You would have looked it up or something.

Ty: Ok, I'm sorry.

Lady Bow: If forgive you this time. But don't forget next time. Now go fetch me a gift!

Ty: Yes, Lady Bow.

Ty walks off and goes to the City to find a give for Bow. (It's a city again because the magic of Dimentio in the last story turned it into a town again, and Ty defeated him and all... just go with it.) He looks around the bazaar and found a strange booth with a shiny thing in it. A strange hooded figure was running the booth. Ty walks up to the cloaked figure.

Ty: Excuse me... how much is the shiny thing?

Shopkeep: This is a one of a kind item that's perfect for gifts. It's totally junky junk in other cases.

The shopkeep is a girl's voice, sounding rather young.

Ty: Oh... Can I buy it from you?

Shopkeep: It's my mother's but she passed away but if I trust you... you will treat it kindly, right?

Ty: Why would you sell it if it was your mother's?

Shopkeep: I am very poor and I need money so I gather around whatever I find and sell it. Even my mother's precious item.

Ty: What is it?

Shopkeep: It's very unique... nah not really. But it's my mother's favorite. (unveils it) A pocket watch!

Ty: Your mom had that?

Shopkeep: It's more of a family relic more than anything. I need to sell it to make a living so... how much you offering?

Ty: I don't think Bow will like that.

Shopkeep: I think she will... she likes old fashion things.

Ty: Really? Well that explains how everything looks in her mansion. Ok, I'll take it. I'll give you... 40 coins for it.

Shopkeep: Not enough coins, mister. Do you have any more?

Ty: Ok... 100 coins. That's worth of a life if I remember correctly.

Shopkeep: Ok... You got a deal. (gives Ty the pocket watch)

Ty: Thank you, here's 100 coins. (gives the coins to the Shopkeep)

Shopkeep: Thank you for your time!

Ty: Thanks. (runs off)

Shopkeep: (sighs) Such a nice bear.

Ty runs back to Bow, he already wrapped the present in a gift box.

Ty: Happy Birthday, Lady Bow!

Lady Bow: Thank you!

Ty handed over his gift to Bow. Bow opens it, and was looking at the gift weirdly.

Lady Bow: Eh... what the heck is this?

Ty: A shiny pocket watch! I know that you like old fashioned things!

Lady Bow: Well, I guess it's the thought that counts. (takes the watch out from the box)

Ty: I think it looks cool!

Lady Bow: It's not even setted in the correct time, nor it's wound up! (sets the time and winds the watch up)

Ty: Err... why is it glowing?

Lady Bow: I don't know but I feel strange... like I'm fading away from existance.

Ty: What?!

Lady Bow: Ahhhh! (disappears into orbs of light)

Ty: Bow! Where did you go?!

The Pocket watch is still there, Ty picks it up and runs back to the shopkeep.

Shopkeep: Welcome back! I see you brought back the pocket watch.

Ty: Yeah, it just made Bow fade from existence.

Shopkeep: Did she wind it up?

Ty: Yeah, why?

Shopkeep: That happens. I forgot to mention that. My bad!

Ty: How do I bring her back?

Shopkeep: Ok... (puts a sign to say the booth is closed) Show me where it happened.

Ty nods and shows the shopkeep where it happened. The shopkeep looks around and finds the scrapbook, with different changes to it.

Shopkeep: Were there patches on the front?

Ty: Yeah, why?

Shopkeep: They aren't there anymore.

Ty: Hmm... This is a special scrapbook.

Shopkeep: Ok. I'm not just a shopkeep but I'm actually... (uncloaks) a witch!

Ty: A good witch?

Witch: Yeah. I think that you need to find all the patches and put them back in. That will fix Bow up.

Ty: Good, where do I find them?

Witch: Not in this plane, that's for sure. You need to go to the shadow plane to get them.

Ty: Ok. Are you going to zap me there?

Witch: Yes. But I won't come with you as I have important business to attend to. I suggest finding a friend to come along with you so you don't get lonely as everyone there is against you.

Ty: Ok. (nods)

Ty went out to find all of his friends to come with him, Croaks was busy unfortunately, Mario also is busy as he has to save the princess again. Spike is studying with Goombella so they can't go. Luigi's free but Ty doesn't want to bring Luigi with him. Luigi even begged but Ty is still not taking him.

Ty: Well... I've checked everyone I know and they are all busy.

Luigi: What about me?

Ty: If I give up my search for a partner, then I'll consider it.

Luigi: Ok. (walks off)

Ty: (sighs) Is there anyone besides Luigi that can help me?

Mario came to Ty.

Ty: Mario! Did you save her yet?

Mario: Not-a yet. But you did say that you need-a partner. Well, I got someone to help you. (pulls out a orb being with a star above it)

Ty: Um... what is that?

?: How dare you! I'm Starlow the star sprite!

Ty: Sorry, I haven't seen a star sprite before. Are they similar to Star Spirits?

Starlow: Not really. So anyway, Mario said you needed a partner, right?

Ty: Yes.

Starlow: Well, I'm your girl for the job!

Ty: Hmm... what can you do?

Starlow: I can tell you useful information in battle.

Ty: Well... I know how to fight already.

Starlow: Well... Do you want to give me a chance or not?

Ty: Sure, I guess. Better than Luigi, I suppose.

Luigi: Not cool!

Starlow: Luigi has gotten better, but I think you need a partner who knows things about various things.

Ty: Ok. Thank you Mario!

Mario: No-a problem!

Starlow: Hey! I'm the one who agreed to go! Where's my thanks?

Ty: Sorry... thank you too... err... Starlow, wasn't it?

Starlow: Yes.

Ty: Ok. Just being sure.

Starlow: You supposed to be Mario's replacement when he retires?

Ty: I thought he already did.

Starlow: He decided to go back. Anyway... if you are going to be his replacement. You need to learn a few things first.

Ty: Like what?

Starlow: Like jumping better. Mario said your jumping isn't that good.

Ty: But I bet I could fling you across the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

Starlow: L-let's not do that, ok?

Ty: Ok.

Starlow: What's your name again?

Ty: It's Ty.

Starlow: So, where we going, Ty?

Ty: To the shadow plane.

Starlow: The shadow plane? Why do you need to go there?

Ty: A witch said that I have to go in order to get my friend Bow back.

Starlow: You are that Ty? The one who was with Mario and you saved the world from Dimentio and Culex?

Ty: Yes.

Starlow: Such a brave little bear. I salute you.

Ty: Thanks. Let's go now.

Starlow: Ok. Do you have a place where I can hide until you need me?

Ty: In my chest zipper.

Starlow: Ok. (hides in Ty's chest zipper pocket) Hmm... very comfy.

Ty: That's because I'm a plush bear.

Ty walks back to the mansion and still sees the witch there, holding the scrapbook.

Ty: Hey! Give me that! (takes it from her) Bow doesn't like it when people touches her stuff.

Witch: Whatever. So you got a partner, now?

Ty: Sure do. (unzips his chest pocket)

Starlow flies out of it and looks at the witch and goes back to TY.

Starlow: (whispers) She looks shady, are you sure we can trust her?

Ty: Sure we can. She's the one taking us there in the first place.

Starlow: That doesn't sound very trustworthy to me.

Ty: Whatever, Miss Doubtful. So, witch... we going now?

Witch: Sure. Just hit that watch to take you there.

Ty: Oh, I could have thought of doing that.

Starlow: That doesn't seem the right thing to do. You should just-

Before Starlow could finish her sentence, Ty hits the watch and sent them two to the shadow realm... Which wasn't what it did sent them at all... but in a more... retro looking place.

Starlow: Where are we? Is this the shadow realm?

Ty: I don't know... why does everything look... blocky and pixellated?

They looked up and see a scoreboard of some kind, with his name on it and 'X 3' next to it.

Starlow: This place makes me feel uncomfortable, we should go now.

Ty: Hold on... I see something over there.

It was a guy with red overalls and a brown shirt with a red cap, he was stomping on Goombas and Koopas.

Starlow: I think that's... Mario! But what is he doing here?

Mario sees them and started to run after them, Ty and Starlow was worried on what he wanted to do with them.

Ty: W-why is he running so fast for us?

Starlow: Mario! It's me, Starlow! What are you planning to do?

He didn't answer, instead he jumped underneath bricks and a fire flower popped out of one of them and he jumped up and grabbed it, he then started to flick fireballs at them.

Ty: Oh no! He's trying to kill us!

Starlow: B-but he wouldn't do that! Mario knows what's an enemy and what's not.

Ty: He thinks that we're the enemies, we gotta run for it!

Ty tries to back up but can't as if there is a force field behind them.

Starlow: I guess there's nowhere else to go but forward. Good luck, Ty!

* * *

Where are they at and why is Mario attacking them? Find out next time!


End file.
